61 Kilograms Love
by tomatocherry
Summary: Kisah Cinta yang manis dan rumit di kalangan anak SMP atau remaja. Cinta segitiga, antara Chanyeol yang gendut dan pemalu, Baekhyun yang polos manis dan Agresif saat didekat Chanyeol, dan senior badboy Kris yang menyukai Baekhyun. Let's read and review! (Genderswitch for Uke).
1. Chapter 1

**61 Kilograms Love**

Pairing: ChanBaek

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship.

This story made by tomatocherry, but character belong to God, Parents, Themself, and Agency.

**Prolog**

**Byun Baekhyun**, seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dan sangat imut. Ia berasal dari keluarga berada, tapi nasib percintaan nya sangat sial. Padahal ia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan menggemaskan, tapi kekurangan Baekhyun adalah ia terlalu polos. Baekhyun yang polos bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan si gendut Chanyeol teman SMP nya yang dianggap remeh oleh semua orang.

**Park Chanyeol**, seorang namja yang bertubuh gendut dengan berat badan 61 kg. Tinggi nya yang standar untuk anak SMP menunjukan badan gendut nya itu. Ia menyukai dengan Byun Baekhyun, yeoja yang selalu ingin dekat dekat dengan nya dan sering memeluk Chanyeol karena gemas. Ia memiliki sifat yang suka melindungi orang apalagi melindungi Baekhyun. Ia memiliki tiga teman baik yaitu Jongdae, Kai, dan Sehun. *Coming Soon*

**Wu Yifan**, namja berdarah Cina yang merupakan kaka kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki wajah rupawan bak model. Tubuh nya sangat tinggi untuk ukuran anak kelas 3 SMP. Ia juga memiliki alis seperti Angry Bird.

"_**aaah, lihat itu Kyung-ie~ pipi nya chubby sekali"**_

"_**aish! Bahkan lebih chubby pipi Minseok-eonni dibanding dia Baek!"**_

"_**huu, biarkan saja! Pokonya pipi Chanyeolli yang paling chubby"**_

"_**Ya! Lebih baik kau jauhi dia Park!"**_

"_**Apa hakmu?"**_

"_**Ya! Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau menyukai si gendut itu?"**_

"_**biarkan saja! Kalian mau berbuat apapun, aku tetap menyukai Chanyeolli"**_

"_**Oke, kalau begitu. Kau tidak boleh bersama kami lagi!"**_

"_**Hiks..Hiks..Huweee"**_

"_**Hey, kenapa menangis? Uljimmayo?"**_

_**BLUSH**_

"_**Ch-Chanyeolli~?"**_

"_**mian, Baekhyunnah. Mianhe"**_

"_**Huweee Chanyeolli~"**_

Cr: tomatocherry production ©

Pukul: 14:04 (Jumat)

Kota: Bogor,Jawa Barat,Indonesia.

A/N: Annyeong, tomato update lagi. Tapi sebuah fanfic baru yang berpairing ChanBaek, dengan tema GS, dan cinta monyet semasa SMP. Jangan pada ngamuk yah, kalau Chanyeol tomato jadiin gendut. *demikelancarancerita* halah. Tomato, mau liat seberapa besar tanggapan kalian sama fanfic ini, meskipun Cuma prolog. Cuma, kalau sudah ada chapter baru tolong segera meriview dan beri pendapat yah . Di fanfic lain pun, tomato sempat mengalami banyak kendala enath itu kehabisan ide dll. Tapi, alasan tomato belum mengupdate chapter lain yah karena sibuk untuk daftar kuliah dll jadi para readers tolong mengerti yah. Mianhe kalau update.

Ps: kalau tomato bisa, tomato mulai update ff lain mulai minggu depan. Setiap hari minggu. Makasih atas pemberitahuan nya.


	2. Chapter 2

**61 Kilograms Love**

Pairing: ChanBaek

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship.

This story made by tomatocherry, but character belong to God, Parents, Themself, and Agency.

**Author POV**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, tepat nya disebuah kelas VII-1 terdapat beberapa gerombolan yeoja. Di lihat dari penampilan mereka, terlihat kalau mereka adalah kumpulan remaja perempuan yang Fashionista dan terkesan Borjuis. Ya, mereka memang seperti itu. Mereka selalu memandang rendah orang yang berpenampilan sederhana, atau berpenampilan nerd. Tapi, ada satu yeoja yang berbeda dari mereka yaitu Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun, putri tunggal dari pemilik Byun Corporation. Baekhyun memiliki perawakan tubuh yang mungil untuk seukuran remaja seperti dirinya yang masih dalam fase pertumbuhan. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna madu yang bergelombang dibawah nya, mata nya sipit dan ketika ia tersenyum mata milik Baekhyun akan melengkung sempurna seperti bulan sabit, bibir nya tipis. Oh tak lupa! Bibir Baekhyun berwarna pink cerah, yang membuat setiap namja yang melihat nya ingin mencium bibir tipis itu.

Dan poin plus untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun yaitu, ia tidak pernah pilih pilih teman dalam artian negatif. Ia juga tidak memandang rendah orang yang berpenampilan sederhana atau orang yang berpenampilan nerd. Sungguh bagai bunga langka, diantara kelompok gadis Fashionista dan Borjuis. Ah, dan Baekhyun lah salah satu bunga langka terebut.

Kenapa ia tidak melakukan hal tersebut? Ya, karena appa dan umma Baekhyun mengajarkan agar ia berteman dengan siapapun tanpa pandang bulu, baik kasta, harta, dan fisik. Dan, yeoja mungil itu memiliki alasan lain. Yaitu Park Chanyeol.

Kenapa bisa ada Park Chanyeol? Karena, Chanyeol bukanlah tipikal namja yang menyukai yoeja seperti teman teman Baekhyun. Seperti apa sih seorang Park Chanyeol, hingga mampu menaklukan nona Byun kita ini? Dan, Baekhyun tidak mau melakukan hal tersebut karena itu sama saja ia memandang rendah pujaan hatinya.

Park Chanyeol, namja yang disukai Baekhyun. Apa kalian berfikir kalau Chanyeol adalah namja yang tampan? Mungkin, hanya saja wajah tampan Chanyeol tertutupi oleh pipi nya yang Chubby itu. Dan apa kalian fikir Chanyeol itu berpostur bak Pangeran berkuda putih? Ani! Kalian salah, Park Chanyeol itu hanya seorang namja biasa yang tergolong pemalu untuk ukuran nya dan Chanyeol memiliki sedikit kelebihan berat badan. Sekitar 61 kg mungkin? Dan ia juga memakai kacamata untuk membantu penglihatan nya.

Teman teman di kelompok geng mereka, sudah melarang Baekhyun untuk berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi nama nya juga Baekhyun, ia akan selalu berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan, ia akan memeluk Chanyeol karena saking gemas nya. Dan pelukan itu diakhiri dengan wajah Chanyeol yang merona malu, karena ia dipeluk oleh gadis seimut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berani memeluk Chanyeol bukan tanpa alasan, tapi ia melakukan nya karena ia memang dekat dengan Chanyeol dan mereka berteman. Tidak seperti kebanyakan siswa yang berteman, karena faktor Fisik dan Harta adalah segalanya.

Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol teman yang sangaat baik. Chanyeol selalu menghibur Baekhyun saat ia memiliki masalah, Chanyeol juga yang setia mendengarkan curhatan Baekhyun. Terkadang mereka bermain bersama, entah itu ke perpustakaan kota, atau makan ice cream bersama, atau ke Lotte World sekalian. Reaksi Chanyeol? Tentu sangat senang, sejujur nya ia juga menyukai Baekhyun sebagai yeoja, tapi ia khawatir karena takut rasa suka Baekhyun padanya hanya sekedar cinta monyet. Chanyeol tau betul, kalau Baekhyun orang yang labil dan lugu.

Sedangkan reaksi Baekhyun? Ia sangat senaang sekali, bahkan Baekhyun lebih sering menganggap acara main itu sebagai kencan. Pernah Chanyeol ditanya hal seperti itu, dan jawaban Chanyeol hanya "Y-ya, tidak apa apa".

Baekhyun saat ini sedang duduk manis dikelas nya, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sibuk berlarian mengejar bola. Lalu ia berkata pada Kyungsoo yang benar benar teman nya "Kyung-ie, lihat Chanyeolli lucu sekalii~. Apalagi, pipinya! Kyaaaa" kata Baekhyun seperti fangirl, dan tak lupa mata nya yang berbinar binar menatap Kyungsoo.

"Baek, pipi Minseok-eonni juga chubby. Apa bedanya?" kata Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"tentu saja beda Kyung! Chanyeol terlihat menggemaskan saat seperti itu~" kata Baekhyun dengan nada riang. Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataan nya "aku rindu dengan nya Kyung, dulu kami sering main dan pergi bersama. Tapi sekarang? Hampir tidak pernah~" Baekhyun memasang wajah anak anjing yang terluka, tak lupa ia mengrucutkan bibir nya imut.

Hey, Baekhyun. Apa aku tidak sadar, para namja dikelas menatap wajahmu dengan gemas? Apalagi bibirmu yang diundang untuk dicium.

Itu hal wajar, Baekhyun mengatakan hal tadi dengan nada merajuk yang sangat kentara.

Tapi, rajukan Baekhyun berhenti karena bel itirahat menginterupsi acara merajuk Baekhyun. Istirahat? Ya. Boa Songsaenim sedang cuti melahirkan makanya mereka bebas bicara begitu.

'_terpujilah bel sekolah ini'_

batin Kyungsoo agak berlebihan, ia sudah silau melihat wajah baekhyun yang seperti puppy minta dipungut.

"Kyaaaa! Bel istirahat, aku harus segera ke kantin. Tunggu aku Channie~" Baekhyun berkata dengan semangat tak lupa ia berlari untuk menghampiri –coret- tepatnya menempel pada pujaan hatinya. Para namja dikelas Baekhyun sangat menyayangkan, kenapa yeoja seimut semanis dan semenggemaskan Baekhyun harus jatuh cinta pada namja bertubuh gendut?

Saking semangat nya Baekhyun ingin menempel pada Baekhyun, tanpa sadar ia menabrak seorang namja tinggi. Hingga akhir nya mereka bertubrukan dan

"Ya! Kalau jalan hati hati!" kesal seorang namja berwajah Cina yang terlukis dengan jelas di wajah nya.

Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengusap lutut nya yang kesakitan, dan ia melihat ke sumber suara

'_dia manusia atau unggas? Kenapa wajah nya seperti angry bird?'_ batin Baekhyun melihat jelas wajah Yifan. Wu Yifan, senior kelas IX yang notabene nya adalah seorang badboy. SMP saja badboy, ketika SMA akan jadi apa kau Yifan. Jujur Baekhyun mengakui kalau wajah Kris itu tampan, tapi baginya tak ada yang lebih tampan dari Park Chanyeol.

**DEG**

Yifan terpaku melihat wajah manis Byun Baekhyun. Hantinya terasa berdesir saat melihat yeoja itu. Menurut Yifan ia sangat cantik dan manis, dengan rambut madu yang terlihat sangat lembut, bibir yang tipis, kulit nya yang bersih, dan hidung bangir nya. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi penilaian Yifan terhadap nona Byun dihadapan nya.

"Baekhyunna, kau tak apa? Gwenchanayo?" kata seorang namja –Chanyeol. Yang baru kembali dari kantin dan hendak menuju perpustakaan, tapi di koridor ia melihat Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dan disamping nya ada Yifan si senior badboy!.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal itu, sontak menolehkan wajah nya dan beralih memeluk erat Chanyeol. Seolah olah, Chanyeol itu adalah boneka untuk dipeluk.

Chanyeol yang dipeluk Baekhyun pun merona, senang. Tapi, ia melepas pelukan Baekhyun dengan pelan. Ia takut, takut dengan perasaan Baekhyun, perasaan nya, apalagi gunjingan dari siswa dan siswi sekolah.

"Chanyeolli, kenapa dilepas~? Aku rindu padamu" kata Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir nya.

"Anniya, Baekhyunni. Lutut mu tak papa kan?" kata Chanyeol, melirik sekilas luka di lutut Baekhyun.

"Ne, nan gwenchana Channie~~" kata Baekhyun tidak melepas pelukan nya, Chanyeol yang sudah dipeluk seperti itu hanya pasrah saja. Toh hati nya pun tak menolak. Tapi ia menyadari, sepasang mata elang didepan nya menatap tajam mata bundar milik Chanyeol.

**GULP**

Chanyeol menelan ludah.

'_Oow, sepertinya tantangan ku tambah sulit'_ batin Chanyeol.

'_Lihat saja kau Park Chanyeol, kau akan habis. Dan Baekhyun akan jadi miliku'_ batin Yifan seraya mengeluarkan sebuah smirk dari bibir nya.

TBC

Cr: tomatocherry production ©

A/N: haai, ini fanfic terbaru dari tomato. Ceritanya tentang cinta murid SMP tapi konflik dll nya hampir sama dengan remaja SMA pada umumnya. Untuk Chanyeol yang kujadiin gendut mian ya sekali lagi, dan untuk karakter Baekhyun aku memang bikin dia jadi gadis polos, lugu, tapi manja saat sama Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol sama Baekhyun itu awalnya deket, tapi karena Baekhyun suka sama Chanyeol. Chan agak menjauh, karena ragu sama rasa suka nya Baek takutnya Cuma main main gitu. Terus buat Baek yang seneng nempel sama Chan itu karena mereka dekat, dan sifat polos Baek yang bodo amat. Jadi jangan heran, kalau nanti Baek nya Agresif sama Chan soalnya kalau Chan yang agresif takut memicu konflik. Dan Kris yang mendadak gitu ceritanya First love at first sight *udaheypanjangbgt* *maafkalauterlalupanjang* *mianhehe*

Ps: walaupun ff ini dibuat dalam hitungan menit, tapi jujur sangat memerlukan banyak ide dan inspirasi untuk menulis nya. Jadi tolong hargai hasil kerja saya dengan cara mereview dengan isi atau pendapat yang membangun. Makasih semuaaa~~ .


	3. Chapter 3

**61 Kilograms Love**

Pairing: ChanBaek

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship.

This story made by tomatocherry, but character belong to God, Parents, Themself, and Agency.

**Author POV**

Siapa yang tidak kenal Wu Yifan? Seorang senior yang terkenal akan ketampanan nya, dan tinggi nya yang diatas rata rata untuk siswa tingkat akhir SMP. Ia juga berasal dari Wu Corp, perusahaan besar yang berasal dari Cina. Tapi, walau Yifan memiliki wajah tampan dan harta yang melimpah ruah Yifan hanya merupakan siswa SMP yang terkenal sangat Bad Boy. Ia juga terkenal dengan sifat Cassanova dan Playboy nya. Tapi, hanya dalam sekali pandang. Hatinya yang cukup sulit ditaklukan oleh para yeoja itupun, jatuh pada seorang yeoja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Padahal, fakta kalau Baekhyun menyukai Park Chanyeol itu sudah hampir seluruh murid di sekolah mengetahui nya. Sebenarnya, Yifan tau akan hal itu. Tetapi, seorang Wu Yifan tidak akan pernah perduli dengan hal yang tidak ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya.

Masih di koridor sekolah, dan Baekhyun masih memeluk erat Chanyeol dan tatapan tajam Yifan masih dilayangkan untuk namja berperawakan bulat itu. Tapi tiba tiba sebuah suara yang menggemaskan menginterupsi kekhawatiran Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie, ayo ke kantin~" kata Baekhyun dengan nada menggemaskan pada Chanyeol

"Tidak bisa, baek. Aku baru saja dari kantin" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol langsung mempoutkan bibir nya imut. Tak lupa, Baekhyun memasang puppy eyes pada Chanyeol. Dan yeoja itu berkata "Tidak bisakah Chanyeolli? Aku baru turun untuk mencarimu~" Baekhyun menundukan wajah nya, berharap Chanyeol berubah fikiran dan menemani nya ke kantin.

"tetap tidak bisa Baek, mianhe" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada menyesal, karena yeoja yang ia sukai secara diam diam malah bersedih. "Huuu, Chanyeolli jahat~. Oke, aku tidak akan marah. Tapi, aku ingin pulang dengan mu" kata Baekhyun, "baiklah, aku pergi dulu Baek" kata Chanyeol seraya berjalan dengan cepat, alasan nya karena ia di hadiahi death glare dari Yifan dan ia takut Baekhyun melihat pipi nya yang mulai merona. "Aiih, kau mau kemanaa? Aku ikut Chanyeolli, tunggu akuuu~" teriak Baekhyun sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti Chanyeol.

"jadi itu Park Chanyeol? Lihat saja, Baekhyun akan menjadi milikku" monolog Yifan pada dirinya sendiri.

**Yifan POV**

Jadi itu seorang Park Chanyeol? Ku kira, ia orang yang seperti apa. Tapi ternyata. Kalau Baekhyun mungkin aku masih mendengar nama nya beberapa kali. Tapi dia? Aigoo. Aku heran, kenapa Baekhyun bisa menyukai namja seperti Chanyeol. Apa pun yang terjadi aku harus bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk seorang Wu Yifan. Tidak ada!

Yifan melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya, kearah atap. Bosan, dan ia akan memikirkan strategi apa untuk bisa mendekati Baekhyun. Sekarang, Chanyeol tiba di suatu tempat. Yaitu perpustakaan. Tak lupa, Baekhyun mengekor di belakang Chanyeol. Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju perpustakaan Chanyeol mendapat sindiran dan pandangan sinis dari fanboy Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka pintu perpustakaan, dan ia memilih tempat duduk yang strategis untuk ia membaca. Tetapi, sebelum melakukan hal itu ia memilih beberapa buku yang akan ia baca dan pelajari dengan serius. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Yeoja mungil itu memilih beberapa jenis novel romantis. Dan tak lupa, ia membayangkan kalau diri nya dan Chanyeol lah yang menjadi tokoh utama.

Disaat Chanyeol sibuk membaca, Baekhyun sedang asyik membaca novel dan yeoja itu sedang membaca bagian saat saat penting. Yaitu adegan berciuman, tak lupa rona merah muda menghiasi pipi Baekhyun yang membuat nya semakin manis. Saat ada bagian romantis pipi Baekhyun akan selalu merona, dan tak lupa ia melirik kearah Chanyeol. Dan wajah nya semakin memerah.

'_Omoo, Ken mencium bibir Alice. Aigoo, dan ia melakukan nya didepan banyak orang. Alice pasti sangat malu~'_ batin Baekhyun, tak lupa ia menutup sebagian wajah nya untuk menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol dan yeoja itu membayangkan kalau Chanyeol mencium nya seperti itu.

'_Astaga, aku pasti pingsan jika di cium seperti itu'_ batin Baekhyun, secara refleks Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Dan reaksi Baekhyun _yaitu 'Omoo, dia melirik kemari. Astaga, aku_ _ingin pingsan sungguhan'_ batin Baekhyun histeris.

Sebenar nya Chanyeol sadar kalau sedari tadi Baekhyun melirik nya, tapi ia memilih diam daripada semakin gugup. Dan ia juga tahu, kalau wajah Baekhyun merona saat yeoja mungil itu melirik ke arah nya.

Tapi tak lama, bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Tanda kalau mereka harus mengakhiri kesunyian yang sedari tadi mendominasi di perpustakaan.

'_Aiish, kenapa bel harus berbunyi? Aigooo, aku kan jadi terganggu'_ batin Baekhyun merasa kesal karena, aktifitas nya memperhatikan pujaan nya harus berakhir.

"Chanyeollie, kajja kita keluar" kata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun mengalihkan matanya sebentar pada Baekhyun si yeoja imut bertubuh mungil. "duluan saja Baek, tinggal beberapa lembar lembar lagi".

"Oke, Baiklah. Nanti kita pulang bersama ya Chanyeollie" Kata Baekhyun semangat. Sesudah mengucapkan hal tadi, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungil nya keluar dari perpustakaan. Sedangkan reaksi Chanyeol, ia hanya menenggelamkan waajh Chubby nya pada tumpukan buku. Sekaligus menyembunyikan rona pipi yang menjalar di wajah nya.

'_kenapa kau harus suka padaku Baek? Sulit bagiku untuk percaya diri akan cinta mu'_ batin Chanyeol.

**Author POV**

Baekhyun melangkah kan kaki nya dengan riang ke kelas, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan yeoja mungil itu. Seorang namja jangkung tengah diam diam memperhatikan nya. Ya, namja itu gengsi. Entahlah gengsi kenapa nama nya juga Yifan.

**Yifan POV**

'_ternyata kau tidak salah pilih Yifan, lihat yeoja itu sempurna untuk kau jadikan kekasih'_ batin Yifan. Mau dipikir sampai berjuta kali pun, Yifan tidak akan menemukan jawaban mengapa Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Ia bingung, kenapa harus Chanyeol yang notabene nya bertubuh gendut, berkacamata, dan sangat menyukai binatang yang bernama ferret. Chanyeol itu Nerd bagi Yifan, Yifan berfikir padahal ia jauh lebih tampan daripada Chanyeol, tubuh nya lebih proporsional dibandingkan dengan namja gempal itu, tinggi nya juga jenjang untuk ukuran anak SMP walaupun Chanyeol juga cukup tinggi untuk orang yang bertubuh bulat seperti nya.

Tapi namanya juga cinta, tidak memandang umur, wajah ataupun fisik dll. Apalagi jika yang jatuh cinta adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti akan mengejar namja incaran nya sampai ia dapat, ditambah sikap Baekhyun yang lugu dan polos membuat gadis bermata puppy itu tidak sadar kalau dirinya adalah tipe gadis yang tergolong Agresif.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, menandakan waktunya pulang bagi para siswa yang bersekolah di sekolah Baekhyun. Di kelas nya, terdapat Chanyeol yang sedang merapikan buku pelajaran nya. Tangan nya memasukan buku yang ia miliki. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang memasukan buku, mata yeoja itu bergerak gerik jenaka memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan aktivitas nya. Lalu, kaki mungil Baekhyun melangkah ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertanya "Chanyeol, aku ingin pulang denganmu boleh?" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol membalikan wajah nya dan membalas perkataan Baekhyun "Ya, tentu saja boleh Baek..." tiba tiba terdengar suara pekikan senang dari Baekhyun "Yeaaaay!"

Sekarang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di halte bus. Padahal sedari tadi cuaca dan langit sangat cerah, seolah mendukung Baekhyun untuk pulang dengan pujaan hatinya. Tapi, sekarang Baekhyun malah mempoutkan bibir nya. Kesal. Kesal dengan cuaca yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Chanyeol diam diam memperhatikan wajah yeoja mungil yang cemberut itu. Ia memperhatikan segala nya, segala gerak gerik Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat Baekhyun akan bergeser menuju tempat duduk dan tidak sengaja

"KYAAAAAA"

Baekhyun hampir saja tergelincir ke arah jalan raya. Yeoja imut itu berfikir, ia mungkin akan jatuh ke jalan raya dengan tidak elit nya. Disaat ia berfikir dirinya akan jatuh dengan cukup keras. Ia merasa sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang nya.

"G..Gwenchanayo Baek?" Kata Chanyeol. Melihat kejadian tadi, membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan dengan segera ia menolong Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat wajah Chanyeol secara dekat pun, merasa kalau pipi nya merona. Siapa yang tidak senang melihat wajah pujaan hati dari dekat. Baekhyun pun begitu.

Chanyeol pun menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat ke halte bus kembali. Perlahan ia melepaskan tangan nya yang melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun agak kecewa dengan tangan Chanyeol yang terlepas dari pinggang nya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun menjinjitkan tubuh nya agar lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol. Lalu

"Cup"

Baekhyun mengarahkan bibir mungil nya kearah Chanyeol, dengan cepat ia melepas ciuman singkat itu. Wajah kedua nya merona ampai akhirnya Baekhyun berkata "Gomawo Chanyeollie". Dan sambil memalingkan wajah nya yang merona Chanyeol berkata "Nado, Baek"

_**To Be Continued**_

Next Chap:

'_berani nya kau Park, lihat saja nanti'_

'_hentikan Yifan! Kenapa kau malah memukulnya?!'_

'_aku minta bantuan mu Zi'_

'_hai, kau menyukai Chanyeol yah? Aku juga, mari kita bersaing'_

'_se..sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'_

**A/N: AKHIRNYAAAA! Update juga, maaf atas keterlambatan nya. Aku juga sekarang harus mulai aktif lagi di real life. Setelah 4 bulan nganggur. Tanggal 6 kemarin ada yang nonton TLPinINA gaaa? *hayoo* bagi pengalaman nya dong~ *heh*. Untuk pembaca ff Celebrity Got Married, tunggulah aku bakal cepet cepet update ceritanya.**

**Don't like don't read **

**Dan jangan lupa REVIEW. RnR pleaase.**


End file.
